I Love You
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Full Description Inside...basically, I just want to see more of this kind of pairing, since I can only find ONE that doasn't have a "FRIENDSHIP" title after it. So I hope this inspires more of it!


How to Train Your Dragon-"I love you..."

* * *

**Something that I thought about. There's only one other person writing a similar fic to these on FF, which kinda disappointed me. I want to see more of this pairing! And NOT with a "friendship" after it!**

* * *

Desc. Everything they ever thought they knew was shattered by Hiccup with the defeat of the Queen. Now, although one of them greatly appreciates what Hiccup has done, he's still just not the right person for her, even if he IS a hero. Unfortunately, does that there is never going to BE a person for her?...wait, whoever said it had to be a PERSON at all?

* * *

"Sorry, Hiccup, but...it just doesn't feel right...you're not the right one for me..."

I felt bad after saying those words to Hiccup even after he had saved me and everyone else from certain doom. I mean, I know he's a hero and all, but he just doesn't feel like he's "the one," you know?

"No, no, I understand. At least you told me a truth, right?" Hiccup responded with more control than I had thought. He was taking it well, "Still friends?"

I smiled, nodding before giving him a hug, "Of course." After stepping back, I shrugged and added, "Plus, to make up for it, if I hit you I'll give you a kiss, like before."

Hiccup laughed a shook his head, "No, it's fine. That would just make it awkward, to tell you the truth."

I nodded, brushing my blond hair out of my eyes, "Alright, thanks."

We said our goodbyes and I left to go practice with throwing axes in the forest. Hiccup went to go give Toothless a fly around the island. Toothless would probably just fly whenever he wanted, but when Hiccup shot him down during one of the raids, his tail was injured and half of the fan-like stabilizer on the end was torn off. Hiccup created a very efficient sail to replace it, but a rider always has to be controlling the position of the sail or Toothless can't fly correctly.

"Poor guy." I thought, "Er, I mean...he's just gatta deal with it."

I've always been taught to kill any dragon I see immediately because they wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me, but then Hiccup changed all of that with Toothless. Now, the dragons fly is around the island to help is find food and explore, and we feed and befriend them! Everything I knew was ripped apart and put back together by a two year old! I'm still getting used to the idea. Aside from Toothless, I really didn't trust any of the other dragons, they had to earn it. Toothless earned my trust before they killed the Dragon Queen, not to mention after! I mean, the dragon just killed one of his own kind...I wonder what must have been going through his mind...

* * *

Yippie! We're free! The giant bitch that threatened to eat us if we didn't bring a sufficient amount of food is DEAD!...tch, yeah, that's was all of fellow dragons are probably thinking, but not me, no. I KILLED her! Do you know how I feel about that? No! You don't, nor will you ever. The one dragon that showed me and all of my fellow dragons how to live was killed by my claws...well, fire. I feel so confused! I'm happy she's gone, because she was a real pain and threat, but I still killed her! She was like a parent figure to me, to everyone!

'AUG! I'M SO CONFUSED!' I shouted mentally, swiping a stone with my front claws and sending it flying through the forest, 'Hope that doesn't hit anybody...' I thought dully as I watched it sail through the air until I couldn't see it anymore through the trees. I was about to lay down when the sound of a sickening thud accompnied by a yelp of pain and surprise reached me from the direction I had hit the stone, 'Well shoot...' I stood onto all four of my legs and headed in the direction I had hit the stone to find a young, blond-haired Viking spread eagle on the ground, a small cut on her forehead and the same rock I had thrown laying beside her. Judging by the weaponry scattered around her, I'd say that she was practicing her battle skills.

I quickly remembered her as...what did they address her as? Ugh, it'll like learning how to speak dragon all over again...well, she seemed to always respond when the name "Astrid" was spoken by the humans, so...I guess that's her name. So I quickly remembered her as Astrid, the only other human besides Hiccup to have seen and trusted me before the Queen's demise. Realizing that I had been the one to knock her out, I felt bad and couldn't just leave her there, so I retracted my teeth and grabbed her shoulder with my gums, careful not to bite too hard and crush her. I carefully placed her on my walk and started thinking on where to go. I could go back to Berk, but it was late, and some of the Vikings, with their hasty and sometimes idiotic thinking, might think I had been the one to hurt her...which I did...but it was on an accident!...ugh, I'll just take her to a clearing and keep an eye on her until she wakes up...

* * *

'Ooowwww...my head...what hit me?' I thought, slowly opening my eyes. Well, at least, I thought I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to make sure. Yeah, they were open, but all I could see was black! 'Oh my  
ODIN AM I BLIND!' I thought in a panic, suddenly sitting up only to hit something soft an leathery. Whatever it was, I felt it twitch and I could see the darkness start to move. A few moments later, I was released into a small lake at night, the moon and stars reflecting in the still waters. I looked around and found that I was in the same spot I found Hiccup trying to hide Toothless, and where my knowledge of dragons was questioned. After taking in the scenery for a few seconds, I loomed behind me to find Toothless giving me a concerned stare, at least, I think so. It was hard to tell the expression of dragons sometimes, although I found it a lot easier with Toothless.

"So...were you the one that knocked me out?" I asked, starting to stand, only to be hit by a wave of pain and nausea, causing me to fall to my butt, "Wha...ow..." I rubbed my head a flinched when I touched a  
bruise. I gently touched it again to find that there was a small amount of dried blood. I looked back to Toothless for a moment to see his expression sadden as he dropped his head lower to the ground. I guess he did do it, and he was sorry. Must have been an accident. I gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I'm not sure if he understood, but he at least changed his position to sitting. I guess he got the general picture. Deciding that, even though the cut was somewhat healed, I should probably clean and wrap it, so I slowly tried to stand back up, wobbling a bit, and walked towards the lake. I reached the shore and dropped to my knees, watching my reflection in the water for a second, when suddenly Toothless' head and curious eyes appeared in the reflection. I turned my head and looked up to see Toothless giving me a concerned stare.

"I'll be fine." I said reasurringly, rubbing his neck softly, "Im just washing up."

He seemed to understand and backed away, but still watched me just in case. I turned back to the lake and quickly dunked my entire head into the waters, then just as quickly pulled back out, flipping my hair back over my head and causing water to spray everywhere. I reluctantly tore-off the lower section of my shirt, my FAVORITE shirt, and wiped my face off. After wards, I wrapped the damp cloth around my head, careful to not tangle my hair up in it.

Once everything was nice and comfortably tight, I stood up and turned around to face Toothless, grinning, "All bet...ter..." I wobbled slightly, my head feeling light and spots flashing around my vision, "Stood up...too fast..." I had no control overly direction as I fell backwards, which, unfortunately, was into the cold lake; the cold, and apparently very deep, lake. All I could do was watch as the flickering moonlight slowly faded, unable to move my body because of the pain. I thought I was going to drown all because I stood-up. I slowly closed my eyes, a few bubbles escaping my mouth and floating to the surface. I closed my eyes and sank into darkness, sad that I was going to die so young. I never even fell in love yet...

* * *

I stared the rippling surface of the lake, eyes wide. She was going to swim back up, right?...I thought she would, but a minute later, I had second thoughts. Quickly scrambling to the shore, I jumped, curled my wings back, and dove straight in, swiveling like a snake to quicken the pace at which I would dive. I quickly caught up to Astrid and flipped around, grabbing her legs with my back claws, careful to to cut her, then swam back to the surface as fast as I possibly could. Once I broke free from the freezing waters, I spread my wings wide, water spraying around like an explosion. I glided over to the shore and gently set Astrid down, looming over her worriedly, hoping that she was alright. I looked her soaked body over, not seeing any signs of breathing. I placed my head by her chest and confirmed my suspicions. Her chest wasn't moving at all, and no air was escaping her mouth. I panicked, walking in circles in anxiety as I racked my brain of some way to help her. I could take her back to Berk, but then it would be too late since I couldn't fly. I had NO IDEA what to do! I yelped in frustration and slammed my head to the ground, eyes completely serious. I paused there and took deep breaths so I could think better.

I calmed down and thought, remembering about a time when a fisher was pulled under by a strong fish. Another human had dove in after him then pulled him up. After checking for breathing like I had...he...eh...he, damnit what did he do! I reared-up my had and roared in anger, trying to remember what happened, when it hit me. He had taken his lips to the man that almost drowned and breathed into him. I think he did something else, too, but I had to try something! I decided to try and do what I knew, albeit barely, and approached Astrid until I loomed over her. I took a hesitant breath, gulping and hoping like mad I would do something right, retracted my teeth, and bent down. I took one more deep breath, closed my eyes, then pressed my scaly lips to her soft mouth and let my breath into her. I had unknowingly let my tail slowly fall limp, and it ended-up resting on Astrid's chest. When I pulled back to see if anything was working I took a step back, looking hopefully at Astrid's unmoving body. She didn't move, so I tried nudging her a few times with my tail, but she still didn't move or breath.

Not knowing anything else to do, I bent back down and breathed into her again, when suddenly she jerked with a sputter, causing me to jump back with a yelp as she spit-up all the water that she had swollowed when she fell in. I really don't know what the hell I did, but I was just happy she was okay, so I stared at her and waited until she felt better...

* * *

I suddenly jolted back into reality as if I had run head first into a brick wall, coughing out a large amount of water and sitting up with my hand on my chest. My eyes were wide in shock as I took multiple deep and greatly savored the breaths. I thought for sure I was dead, but there I was, alive and kicking-er...well...alive, anyway. Once I had calmed, I around to find myself in the same area. Toothless was a few feet away from me, giving me a very concerned look. Since he was the only other living thing around, I could only assume that he had saved me, but...how did he get the water out of my lungs? The way was CPR...I froze for a second, my breathing stopping again, as I realized that Toothless, a DRAGON, had taken it's, no...HIS lips to mine. Many thoughts raced through my head at this realization. How did he know what to do? Should I thank him? How would I thank him? What was he thinking?...seriously, what WAS he thinking?...

I looked at Toothless questioningly...and he looked back, "Th...tha-th-thank y-you..."

After speaking, I noticed just how cold I felt. My clothes and skin were soaked and the nighttime air was cold. If I stayed like this for long, I would surely get sick or something. One problem after the other, it would seem...but I didn't have time to complain, I had to think of a way to warm up quickly. The only two things I could really do was make a fire or take off my wet clothes. Since there weren't many materials to make a fire with in the small crater, the ONLY option was to take-off my clothes...well, that, or freeze to near death. I know that he's just a dragon, but I couldn't bring myself to go naked in front of Toothless. I just knew him too much to not care! But I had to do SOMETHING to get warmer! I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, shivering, and tried to think of another way, but I was so cold I couldn't think straight. I closed my eyes in deep thought, reaching no conclusions, when Toothless suddenly walked behind me and curled around my body, draping one of his wings over me like a tent of sorts. I looked up, immediately feeling warmer from the intense amount of heat his body was giving off. I guess a dragons' insides had to be hot in order for them to shoot and even cover themselves in fire. Although I felt a great deal warmer, I still needed to warm-up even more...

I looked over my right shoulder to see Toothless' emerald eyes gazing at me curiousely. I brought a hand up and rubbed his snout gently, saying, "Don't look..." as I pushed his gaze away. He started to look back, but I gave him a seriouse stare and he got the message, looking away again, "Thank you."

I quickly and awkwardly started to strip my wet clothes off, starting with my torn shirt, followed by my skirt. I was relieved to have then off, and was about to start on my panties and bra when I noticed that Toothless had slowly started to peek over at me. I looked down, my face flushing red in embarrassment, before hesitantly finishing, not caring if he was looking anymore. After piling all my wet clothes beside me, I hugged me knees to my chest again to cover everything up as much as possible, my face burning hot. At this point, I would have given anything to know what Toothless was thinking...

* * *

Well...I knew she was cold, but I didn't think she's declothe...I guess it makes sense, her clothes were soaking wet and all...I probably wouldn't even feel embarrassed about it of I hadn't spent as much time in human society as I had. I know that a human would only take off their clothes for someone they found close to them, like a lover...was I like a lover to her? Oh how I wished I could talk to her! Even if it would have been extremely embarrassing! Hiccup and I created our own way of communicating, but that was only after weeks of bonding, whereas Astrid and I have rarely been together, especially alone.

While she was undressing, she wanted me to look away, and I did...for a while...but for some reason, I had to look back. Something in the back of my head told me that I porbaboy shouldn't, but something else  
was telling me that it was okay, that it made sense...but that doesn't make any sense itself! If a human only declothes for a mate or lover, and I watched Astrid do just that, does that make me, a dragon, her lover? This was so confusing...I could only stare at her body, her well built, yet still clearly feminine body, although, she had her back to me and covered her entire front with her legs and arms. As I looked, I noticed that she still seemed to shiver once in a while, small bump appearing all over her skin. I gently leaned in and poked her shoulder with my snout to see how cold she was, a d decided that she probably needs to be in a warmer environment. When I poked her, though, she looked over her shoulder at me for a few seconds. We locked eyes for that small span of time, but she quickly looked away, although I continued to stare into space for a moment. I shook my head, regaining a hold on reality, then built-up a small burst of fire inside my chest. I carefully moved it to t throat and opened my mouth, breathing out slowly and releasing, not fire, but waves of heat.

Astrid seemed to notice the rise in temperature since she loosened her body a good amount, looking around forthe source. Once she noticed that it was me, she turned her body, wrapping one arm around her chest and resting on her knees. She gave me a small, yet loving smile before sitting up higher and wrapping both of her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. She said something as she did this, and although I don't know exactly what she said, I could easily guess what the meaning was. Purring softly, I closed my eyes and rubbed her head and back with my snout. Whatever I was to Astrid, I was glad I was, and I never wanted that to change. I just hope she feels the same way too...

* * *

I was so confused when the air started warming up, but when I turned around to see Toothless with his mouth wide open and a soft glow radiating from the back of his throat, I realized that he was heating-up the area so I would be warmer. I stared into his eyes, giving him a small compassionate smile, causing him to stop the heating. I thought about all Toothless had done for me. How he had showed my what dragons are really like, how he had saved me from the Queen, how he had looked over me after I was knocked out, how he had saved me from drowning, and he made sure that I was okay as of I was the only thing that mattered to him. I never thought I would ever say this so soon, and to a dragon nonetheless, but I just couldn't think of anything else to say to my emerald-eyed saviour and guardian besides...

"I love you..."

* * *

**Awwwwwwww SHMAAAAN! That's right! An ex dragon hater now saying "I ****love you" to a dragon! And a dragon falling in love right back! As far ****as I know, there's only one other story of similar idea. It's by ****Bagget00, and the title is, "Through the Spring Season." Pretty good, ****if you ask me, so go check his story out someone if you already ****haven't! :D**

**Oh! But, before I go...I have a question: Should I continue with this ****fluff? I don't mean make a lemon, I mean, write a sequal to it. ****Like...about what happense with them next, or something...please give**  
**feed back, or I'll get Artemis to hunt you down and FORCE you to give ****feed back...lol JK.**

**Laterz!**  
**=^-^= -and- ^.=.^**


End file.
